


Грязь

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Group Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы все здесь зависли между смертью и похоронами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грязь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/gifts).



Когда Чарли наконец выпутывается из верёвок, его запястья разодраны в кровь. Он торопливо отвязывает лодыжки и выбирается на платформу, падая на неё без сил, будто последние два часа не лежал, а совершал марш-бросок на Аляске. Восстанавливая дыхание, приходит в себя, слушает сердце, свист ветра в тоннеле и гудение рельс, ждёт поезд. Поезда нет, только тусклая лампа накаливания в дальнем углу не даёт забыться в отсутствии ощущений. Через несколько минут Чарли тяжело поднимается на ноги и бредёт к выходу. Снаружи дышит поверхностно и часто, не желая вдыхать ночной лондонский воздух полной грудью, внутри и так холодно, зачем впускать туда ещё и трущобную слякоть.  
Домой идти стыдно. Стыдно смотреть в глаза отцу, которого разочаровал («снова» — гаденько шепчет внутренний голос), и нечего ему там делать. Им не позволяли алкоголь последние полгода на базе, а теперь хочется пойти в бар и напиться. Чарли, один из самых здоровых людей Лондона, чувствует себя усталым и больным, ноги сами несут его под ближайшую вывеску. Прежде отглаженный дорогой пиджак теперь пропитался грязью, манжеты рубашки ржавеют кровью; он вынимает запонки, складывает в карман брюк, закатывает рукава, обнажая синяки и ссадины на широких запястьях.  
Музыка оглушает, крики сливаются с ней в сплошной шум, Чарли протискивается к стойке и тяжело падает на неустойчивый стул. Ему хочется хоть где-то не чувствовать себя одиноким в этот вечер, так что он легко копирует кокни Эггси, заказывая пива, просто пива, и бармен будто понимает, что ему нужно налить самое дешёвое, хотя что ещё он согласился бы налить такому оборванцу. Отлично, два часа кряду он наносил себе естественный грим, морозя задницу на путях, собирая синяки спиной.  
Чарли быстро выпивает целый стакан, заказывает ещё и поворачивается к центру зала. В середине в клетке дерутся двое, жилистый негр и щуплый белый с измочаленным лицом. Алкоголь бьёт в голову с непривычки и на пустой желудок, мир слегка качается, но это добрая качка, совсем не такая, как была от рогипнола. Чарли опирается о стойку, лениво оценивая бой: эти двое совсем не умеют драться. Парней, стоящих слева, он замечает краем глаза, и из него вышибает дух, он смаргивает наваждение, но морок не проходит, пока Чарли наконец не улавливает различия, так и вглядываясь в того, что стоит к нему лицом. Парень сошёл бы за утерянного близнеца Анвина, и всё же это не он. Шире в кости, ниже ростом, и взгляд его — затравленный, надломленный, виноватый. Эггси никогда не был затравлен или надломлен, и определённо не знал, что такое вина. Чёртов святоша, в лепёшку готовый расшибиться, чтобы доказать что-то своему наставнику, Мерлину, Роксане, Артуру. Артура он не провёл, впрочем, какая теперь разница.  
Чарли чувствует укол сочувствия к этому забитому парнишке. Можно подумать, что второй, стоящий к Чарли спиной, флиртует с ним, но первый смотрит на него так, будто готов вцепиться в горло зубами, и в то же время не смог бы этого сделать, даже если бы весь клуб испарился к чёртовой матери прямо сейчас. Чарли жалеет его ещё больше и чувствует непонятное шевеление внутри: тот, в чью узкую спину утыкается его взгляд, совсем не выглядит опасным: ростом ещё ниже своего собеседника, весь какой-то ломкий, прилизанная гелем причёска «под Элвиса Пресли», словом, не тот, кого, кажется, следовало бы бояться. Тем не менее, ощущение скручивается жгутом в животе и не думает ослабевать.  
В конце концов, двойник Эггси бросается к выходу, а «Элвис» вдруг видит кого-то в толпе за клеткой, следит, липнет взглядом, поворачиваясь, говорит: «Есть!», и встречается глазами с откинувшимся на стойку спиной и локтями Чарли. Того резко прошибает пониманием: действительно «есть». Серые глаза смотрят прямо в душу, жгут в животе скручивается ещё туже.  
— Не собираешься догнать своего друга? — нарочито небрежно роняет он.  
«Элвис» безмятежно пожимает плечами и говорит:  
— Он мне не друг. Так, задолжал кое-что.  
Чарли не сдерживает любопытства:  
— Что же?  
Тот одними губами отвечает:  
— Свою жизнь.  
Закатывая глаза, берёт из рук Чарли бокал, делает глоток, часть пива проливается, струйки стекают по горлу и за воротник. Размыкает веки, пристально смотрит на багровеющие запястья. Взгляд его становится хищным, кажется, даже зрачки сужаются, но это секундное видение, оно исчезает, стоит только моргнуть. Парень широко и открыто улыбается.  
— Я Джордж. Но друзья называют меня просто Гог, — доверительно сообщает он и протягивает Чарли ладонь.  
Ему кажется, конечно, ему только кажется, что Гог нарочно хватает его руку слишком высоко, касаясь границы между здоровой и саднящей кожей, и уж тем более ему просто кажется, что размыкая рукопожатие, он задевает эту границу ногтями.  
В ту ночь Чарли так и не возвращается домой.

*

Гог покоряет сразу и легко одной простой чертой: ему плевать, кто такой Чарли, но совсем не так, как его родителям. Ему плевать на его костюмы, на его манеры, на его голубую кровь, но совсем не плевать на то, что он из себя представляет. Гог дожимает, Гог доводит, Гог освобождает. С ним Чарли так легко, как никогда в жизни не было, чистое безумие, бесконечный драйв.  
Двойника Эггси Чарли больше не видит и малодушно тому радуется — ему кажется, что тот мог бы забрать себе львиную долю этого оглушающего внимания, забрать себе Гога. Он догадывается, тем не менее, что та история ещё не окончена, когда видит три алые полосы на узком лице. Через сутки он находит Гога лежащим на полу в собственной квартире — лицо изуродовано, кровь запачкала палас. Эмили дома нет. Джордж едва может стоять на ногах, потому они оба шатаются, когда Чарли поднимает его и пытается довести до дивана. Он суёт под его голову какую-то скомканную тряпку, вероятно бывшую в прошлом футболкой, и уходит в ближайшую аптеку, зная наверняка, что в этом доме даже ваты не найти. Потом долго обрабатывает каждый порез, очищая лицо, кидает поверх мокрого пятна на паласе очередную тряпку и садится на диван, укладывая Гога головой на свои колени. Они не двигаются ещё какое-то время, пока Джордж не просит воды — Чарли тянется за бутылкой к журнальному столику, поднимает голову Гога, придерживая за затылок, вливает немного тёплой воды в рот. Горло не перебито — он проверял, били вообще только в лицо, будто хотели не навредить всерьёз, а только причинить боль.  
Только причинить боль.  
— Когда я был маленьким, — сипит Гог, делая ещё глоток, — и набивал шишки, мама пела мне.  
Чарли запускает пальцы в светлые волосы и говорит бездумно, автоматически:  
— Это намёк?  
Улыбка у Гога теперь ещё кривее, чем обычно: левая половина лица совсем не движется, правый уцелевший глаз прикрыт тоже.  
— От тебя зависит.  
Чарли посмеивается и отбрасывает голову на спинку дивана, отросшие волосы на рыжей обивке — тёмный дым, идущий вперёд пламени. Он думает недолго, потом прочищает горло и начинает петь, не упираясь и не кокетничая:  
— If ever thou gavest hosen and shoon, every nighte and alle, sit thee down and put them on, and Christe receive thy saule...  
Слова звучат незнакомо, чуждо, это английский, но половину слов Гог разобрать не может, впрочем, молчит напряжённо, вслушиваясь в низкие перекаты голоса.  
— ...This ae nighte, this ae nighte, every nighte and alle, fire and fleet and candle-lighte, and Christe receive thy saule...  
Голос Чарли наливается силой, звучит, как волны, надвигающиеся на берег.  
— ...If ever thou gav’st meat or drink, every nighte and alle, the fire sall never make thee shrink, and Christe receive thy saule...  
Песня стихает быстро, и тишина повисает дымовой завесой, поволокой, будто ничего и не было. Гог с трудом открывает глаз — обезболивающих ему Чарли вколол просто лошадиную дозу — и смеётся:  
— Скрытые таланты?  
— Моя бабушка любила традиции. Песни — в первую очередь.  
— И о чём она? Что это за язык вообще? Вроде английский и вроде нет, хрень какая-то.  
— Это не хрень, это старая форма йоркширского диалекта. А песня поётся тому, кто завис между смертью и похоронами.  
Гог вскидывается прежде, чем Чарли успевает понять, что сказал. Вскидывается, впрочем, слишком громкое слово, так, дёргается и кривится уголком рта:  
— Мы все здесь зависли между смертью и похоронами.  
Чарли умолкает и молчит ещё долго, Джордж проваливается в беспокойный сон, и уже отключаясь, слышит, или ему кажется, что слышит:  
— Ты живее всех, кого я знаю.

*

Чарли ловит себя на том, что всё время сравнивает, схватывает Эггси в повадках Гога. Гог всегда скользит взглядом по его одежде, на доли секунды задерживаясь на карманах, и именно эта манера бесила в Эггси больше всего. Чарли простил бы ему Сент-Эндрюс, да хоть колонию несовершеннолетних, но оценивающих взглядов ему хватало дома.  
Он видит то, что знал об Анвине, в акценте, в вылезающих из швов нитках, в синяках под глазами. Покоя не даёт тот двойник, доппельгангер, однажды увиденный в злополучную ночь. За этой охотой на призрака Чарли не замечает главного: его оценивают не как добычу, а как жертву.  
Гог молча улыбается, слушая рассказ Чарли о каком-то новом фильме; даже не зная ничего о его семье, он видит всё: Чарли не так говорит, не так держит вилку (блять, он вообще ест вилкой то, что все привыкли жрать с рук), он слишком аккуратный, дорогой, чистый.  
Его чертовски хочется запачкать, и когда Гог отказывал себе в удовольствии?

*

— Ты грязный, — говорит однажды Бивин, и Чарли оглядывает себя в поисках изъянов, небрежно отряхивая брючины — просто на всякий случай. Бросает вопросительный взгляд на Джорджа, но тот лишь пожимает плечами — показалось. Гог превращается в чокнутого, одержимого чистотой, но Чарли не знает, каким тот был прежде, и потому не замечает, что он один получает всегда лишь самую чистую посуду.  
Ощущение того, что он грязен, очень скоро входит в привычный порядок вещей, и Хескетт не замечает даже того, что Гог осознанно тянет его за собой в самые грязные переулки, вымазывает в себе, рвёт одежду. Ему кажется, что Гог просто хочет вернуть вечер их встречи — ссадины на кистях, рваная одежда в рже, затхлый запах подвала и сладковатый — пропитки шпал.  
Чарли привыкает быть грязным, будто чувствуя себя паршивой овцой в своём же доме, он принят испачканным здесь.  
Ему кажется, будто здесь он нужен любым.

*

Грохот захлопывающейся двери звучит просто оглушительно. Чарли вдыхает холодный ночной воздух и двигается к воротам, на ходу доставая из кармана телефон, и легко бьёт ладонью по открытой пачке, вытряхивая сигарету. Набирает номер такси — ехать на своей машине не хочется сразу по нескольким причинам. Здесь и понимание того, чья она на самом деле, и нежелание бросать дорогой автомобиль в отвратительных трущобах, куда он намеревается отправиться прямо сейчас.  
Он едет туда каждый раз, когда чувствует себя грязным или когда в грязи нуждается, будто Гог со своими раздражающими трущобными повадками — лучшее, что он может с собой сделать. Он мог бы испугаться этой тяги, но Чарли кажется, будто на обучении он отдал весь свой страх, и теперь хочет похоронить ту часть своего прошлого, в которой умел бояться, в холодном тоннеле метро. Это погребение даётся легко, он просто скрывает себя под маской обычного человека, не догадываясь о том, что Гог давно считал его почти армейскую выучку так, словно она знаком отличия поблескивала на груди. Он читал по жестам, по рельефу мышц, заметному через тонкую ткань рубашки, что до самой рубашки — по ней он читал всё остальное.  
Чарли прятал своё происхождение, как мог, но мог он не так уж много. В нём не было тех самых повадок, что не вытравить было из Эггси, только воспитание, что оставляло более глубокие следы.  
Скандал с отцом был просто отвратительным, бессмысленным, бесполезным. Прошло уже два месяца с момента, когда поезд пронёсся над ним, отрезая путь к отделению от семьи. Ему нужно было то новое имя, что мог бы дать Кингсмен, чтобы отречься от старого — не столько на бумаге, сколько внутри самого себя.  
— Чёрчхилл-эстейт, — бросает Чарли кэбмену, не видя его лица, но почти физически ощущая его удивление и недоверие. Этот хотя бы молчит — иные не удерживаются от комментариев по поводу того, где ему лучше искать шлюху. Прежде Чарли мало волновало, что думают о нём посторонние, но сегодня его явно задевает гораздо больше мелочей, чем должно, хочется огрызнуться, оправдаться, выплеснуться.  
Чарли сдерживается.

*

Из-за двери доносятся мужские голоса, взрывы хохота и пьяная ругань. Чарли раздражённо поводит плечом, но решает, что путь уже пройден, да и какая, в сущности, разница, будет там один только Джордж или ещё целая толпа малолетних гопников. Больше грязи, меньше грязи, вымараться придётся всё равно, а ему только того и надо. Равновесие, давление снаружи, давление изнутри, динамическая система. Простая физика.  
Дверь открывает не Гог. Звуки становятся громче, реальнее, запахи обтекают того, кто стоит в проёме двери, огибают его и бьют прямо в нос: сигаретный дым, дешёвое пиво, сладкий запах травки. Мальчишка перед ним — да, совсем ещё мальчишка — отходит, впуская внутрь, не спрашивая даже имени, будто здесь рады всем, кроме фараонов. Что ж, вряд ли Чарли похож на служителя закона. Он входит в знакомую прихожую, проворачивает барашек замка сам.  
И почти врезается в Гога, разворачиваясь. Свет в прихожей выключен, и он выглядит почти чужим в отсветах, идущих из комнаты: жёлтые пятна отмечают контуры лица, милосердно оставляя в тени поджившие ранки и следы гематом. Джордж ухмыляется — кажется, будто ухмыляется, хватая его за запястье, и тянет за собой. Потом дёргает вперёд и практически вталкивает в дверь, говорит тихо, но все в комнате оборачиваются:  
— Друзья, это наш Чарли. Чарли, это наши друзья.  
Хескетт отрешённо скользит взглядом, инстинктивно ища среди людей того двойника Эггси — он всё ещё не решился узнать у Джорджа его имя, но знакомых лиц вокруг нет. Их шестеро, седьмой, тот, что встречал его, проходит мимо них и залезает на подоконник, стискивая банку пива в детских руках. Чарли криво улыбается, «друзья» ему не нравятся совершенно, и решение приходит спонтанно. Выровнять давление можно, сбросив пар. Сперва все молчат, потом худенький здоровается, а следом и остальные. Кто-то суёт Чарли в руку косяк, и всё приходит в движение.  
Через полчаса Чарли становится лучше, но всё ещё не становится легче или хотя бы спокойнее. Гог совсем не говорит с ним, даже не смотрит, однако ощущается не отсутствие внимания, скорее — неодобрение. Будто он помешал им, но не внезапным появлением, а самим фактом своего рождения. Чувство, знакомое ему с детства, но если это для того, чтобы он почувствовал себя, как дома — к чёрту такое гостеприимство.  
Чарли решает, что пора, и начинает откровенно провоцировать, преображается за доли секунды, выпуская на поверхность того, кем он привык быть: самовлюблённого богатого засранца, голубую кровь. Он видит, как парни смотрят на него, он физически ощущает, как у них чешутся кулаки, он выжидает, пока кто-то окажется настолько глуп, что ввяжется в драку. Они же будто боятся — не Чарли, конечно, Гога, и азарт захватывает Хескетта с головой, пьянит так, что нарываться он начинает слишком уж очевидно, впрочем, не опускаясь до прямых оскорблений. Гог мрачно разглядывает его, но не говорит ни слова, Чарли не прекращает заноситься — ему начинает казаться, что победа останется за ним, если драку начнёт сам Бивин. Гог же молчит, только коротко глядит на остальных, и каждый такой взгляд — удар плети, укрощающий диких зверей.  
Чарли невдомёк, что Гог просто бережёт их, зная, что ни один из них не одержал бы победы в такой потасовке.  
Тишина опускается внезапно, пологом укрывая комнату. Воздух рядом с Гогом практически сгущается, движения его становятся плавными, медленными. Он скользит к Чарли, и тот думает — вот оно, но Гог лишь обходит его и кладёт ладони на широкие предплечья, чуть сжимая пальцы. Он ниже, но удивительным образом обволакивает своим запахом и теплом. Его следующая фраза всё же оказывается неожиданной в многослойности своей издёвки:  
— Джентльмены, кажется, мистер Хескетт напрашивается на близкий контакт с вами.  
На долю секунды в глазах Чарли мелькает растерянность, но похабные улыбки шайки Гога (о да, теперь он не сомневается в том, кто здесь верховодит), быстро приближают понимание того, что речь идёт вовсе не о мордобое.  
Джордж всё ещё держит его, дыхание обжигает основание шеи, и Чарли ждёт, ждёт, что он что-то сделает, укусит за загривок, например, в бестолковом первобытном жесте подчинения, но Гог просто стоит. Потом худенький мальчик (кажется, его зовут Джим, но какая, впрочем, разница) приближается к нему, вздёргивает подбородок, чуть поднимаясь на носках, потому что Чарли не желает склонить голову, чтобы облегчать ему задачу, и целует.  
Чарли рефлекторно дёргается, чтобы ударить наглеца, но Гог опережает его жест тихим коротким приказом: «Смирно», и вшитые Мерлином рефлексы работают быстрее естественных — руки Чарли опускаются.  
Он принимает правила игры.  
Какая разница, как именно выпускать пар.  
В конце концов, он был бы сильнее мальчишки, даже не будучи тем, кем является, он выше и шире в плечах, так что драться с ним просто не достойно. Совершенно непозволительно.  
Убедившись, что Чарли не станет делать ничего, что ему бы не приказали, Гог наконец отпускает его и отходит в сторону окна. Он садится на подоконник, скрестив лодыжки, и просто наблюдает. Чарли смотрит в ответ поверх головы Джима и углубляет поцелуй сам, чужой рот солон от чипсов и горек от пива, но так лучше. Так грязнее.  
Чарли задирает майку Джима, скользит пальцами по выпирающим рёбрам, когда Гог снова подаёт голос:  
— Нет.  
Чарли распрямляется и смотрит на него раздражённо, не понимая, в чём проблема. Гог продолжает:  
— Ты снизу.  
Хескетт сперва кривится, но не находя следов смеха в холодных глазах, склабится, кивая. В конце концов, если ему что-то не понравится, он в состоянии раскидать их всех, как котят, и теперь он ясно видит, что Гог это понимает не хуже него. Ему смешно смотреть на Джима, но он всё же опускает взгляд, вскинув бровь в немом вызове. Рот Джима приоткрыт, он дышит мелко и часто, и Чарли делает шаг назад, раскидывая руки, словно демонстрируя себя. Джим жадно разглядывает его, но медлит, и потому Чарли сам сбрасывает пиджак — одним движением, опускается коленями на сиденье дивана, а локтями — на спинку. Время движется вперёд неумолимо с изяществом аллигатора скользящего сквозь ряску, пока Чарли наконец не ощущает робкие касания — Джим подрагивающими руками расстёгивает ремень, пуговицу и молнию брюк. Стаскивает их он так медленно, будто готов в любой момент отпрянуть. Чарли не собирается давать задний ход.  
Джим поворачивается на свист Гога и едва успевает поймать летящий ему в руки тюбик смазки. Руки Джима холодные, но Чарли заводит уже сама ситуация, липкие взгляды. Он, в конце концов, знает сам, насколько хорош.  
Пока Джим неумело смазывает и растягивает его, с другой стороны к дивану подходит ещё один — он выше и почти так же широк в плечах, как сам Чарли. Он приспускает штаны и достаёт толстый, короткий член, в нос бьёт мускусный и нечистый запах, Чарли морщится, а парень почти ласково запускает ладонь в его растрёпанные волосы. Голос Гога прорезает тишину, до того разбавлявшуюся лишь дыханием и шорохом одежды:  
— Нет.  
Парень останавливается, и Чарли не видно, но он почти уверен, что у того на лице застыло недовольное выражение.  
— Резинка, Грег.  
Пальцы Грега сжимаются, выдёргивая волоски, член покачивается, почти задевая нос Чарли, но тот лишь задумчиво разглядывает каплю смазки, проступившей на головке, и чуть подаётся назад, отстраняясь и одновременно насаживаясь глубже на пальцы Джима. Рука из его волос исчезает, и теперь весь обзор Чарли занимают руки Грега, раскатывающие презерватив по напряжённому стволу. Запах становится не таким резким, и с этим уже можно жить добровольно.  
Грег смыкает руки в замок под его горлом и, придерживая так, двигает бёдрами вперёд. Чарли приоткрывает рот, и заглатывает член сразу до конца, чувствуя, как пальцы Грега давят на головку, протиснутую неглубоко в гортань.  
Краем глаза Чарли видит проходящего вперёд Джима и понимает, что руки, опустившиеся на его поясницу, принадлежат кому-то другому. Он не задумывается о том, кому, лишь мелькает слабая мысль о том, Гог ли это, когда толстый член тяжело скользит в него — кто-то невидимый начинает двигаться сразу, не давая даже привыкнуть. Чарли расслабляется, лениво думая напоследок о том, что ситуацию контролирует Гог, а значит, ему самому не нужно контролировать вообще ничего.  
Когда Грег кончает и рывком отстраняется, на смену ему никто не приходит, но Гога он всё равно не видит. В конце концов он перестаёт смотреть и просто утыкается лицом в согнутый локоть, остервенело насаживаясь на чужие члены, пока наконец в ушах не начинает звенеть и он не изливается на запачканную обивку дивана. Он ждёт после этого, когда закончит очередной парень, имени которого он не запомнил, но оклик Гога останавливает всё:  
— Оставь его.  
Сперва исчезает ощущение чужих рук на бёдрах, потом распирающее изнутри чувство, и Чарли измождено выпрямляется, натягивая бельё и брюки — неспешно, небрежно, будто не его только что отымели несколько незнакомцев, а он их. В какой-то мере, так оно и есть, или же всё это — изощрённый, опосредованный трах с Гогом, который, очевидно, не прикоснулся к нему и пальцем.  
Гог соскальзывает с подоконника и подходит к Чарли, тот улыбается слабо, самыми уголками губ, и ему хорошо и ликующе. Джордж всматривается в его глаза, выискивая что-то, затем кивает удовлетворённо, хватает за узел галстука и притягивает к себе, обжигает его ухо дыханием, жарко шепча:  
— Мы все здесь зависли между жизнью и похоронами. И ты не исключение.  
Затем отпускает и говорит уже громче:  
— Добро пожаловать, Чарли Хескетт.  
Кто-то приглушённо смеётся, Гог бросает на него горящий взгляд, самую малость навевающий мысли об обитых мягким комнатах, и Чарли впервые думает о том, что больше никогда не сможет возненавидеть Эггси вновь.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Kingsman на Весеннюю разминку.  
> Песня, которую поёт Чарли Гогу – традиционная английская песня об опасностях, подстерегающих душу на пути к Чистилищу после смерти. В общем и целом смысл её таков: "Будьте щедры к бедным, не то пожалеете, когда придёт время".


End file.
